


Blue

by TwilightXari



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blind!Gon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightXari/pseuds/TwilightXari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when he thinks about the things he used to see, he wonders if he's lost something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Blue: the color or the emotion"
> 
> So I'm currently writing a fic based on EllipsisObsessed's prompt of "blind!Gon." I'm nowhere near done with that fic, but today I saw this writing prompt in a book I was reading and I was struck. I apologize if there is far too little context for this.

Sometimes he thinks that he’s forgotten.

He never thought about the things he saw.  Not _before_.  Then after, when he’d learned to _feel_ , the sensations blurred with colors in his mind.

Heavy rain in the forest gave life to the green of trees and rich brown of wet earth.

The warmth of a sunset glowed glorious shades of purple and orange.

Mito-san’s hugs wore the lively red of her favorite dress, warm and soft against his cheek.

The cries of seagulls were awash in the grey of the stormy sea and the white of sunlight peeking through the clouds.

But over time, he found, these associations began to fade.  The rain falling in the forest simply fell.  Seagulls merely cried as the ocean crashed below them.

He wonders if he’s lost something; something valuable, something irreplaceable.  He’s seen so many amazing things, from the most mundane silver of a fish to the rarest, most beautiful crimson the world could conceive of - and he no longer remembers.

He wonders if he should mourn that loss.

But he doesn’t.  Because even after all this time, that hand on his shoulder is a shock of electric blue, cutting through the darkness: the color of determination, with the sparkle of mischief and the depth of a friendship deeper than the sea itself.

And he thinks that this, after everything they’ve done...  This one color was worth losing every other one he ever knew.


End file.
